The Outcast
by Latias7076
Summary: Echosong, born from adopted mother, Reflection, joins the Grovyle clan to learn the ways of life and protection. But is there something in the clan that wants her exiled?
1. Chapter 1

A lone Grovyle egg was nestled among wild ferns. The moon's ray shone on the egg making it almost silver. A sudden wind picked up as a lone figure materialized out of the darkness. The Noctowl scanned his eyes around the clearing. He suddenly gave 3 hoots and rushed toward the egg. The Pokemon swept the egg up in his talons and shot off into the night. As the Noctowl flew, clouds formed and began to shroud the moon. He hooted with surprise at the sudden darkness, and dropped the egg. Before the Noctowl had time to compose himself, the egg had fallen away from view.

A female Grovyle was taking a leisurely walk in the woods she called home. Her senses tingled in awareness and she whipped her head up. A shape was falling from the sky? She narrowed her eyes to see it better, then her eyes widened. She trust her way up a nearby tree as fast as she could and leapt off the tree's top. Catching the egg in midair she landed on the springy grass and examined the egg, making sure it had no nicks or cracks. She sighed with relief. As she decided what to do with the Grovyle started to make a nest, tonight she wouldn't mind sleeping unprotected. The egg's hospitality was first, that was the Way of the Grovyle. She churred to herself, and was startled to hear an answering squeak come from the egg. The female Grovyle was called Shimmer, because of the way her scales shone. Shimmer began to make a make-shift nest for herself and the egg. Once the egg hatched she would take it to the nearby clan. She fell asleep with the egg protected against her body

Morning woke up Shimmer with a crack. She sat up and scanned the clearing, making sure no Pokemon heard. She hissed a low warning as the egg cracked louder. Then the egg split and a baby Treecko slid out, whimpering feebly. It noticed Reflection and squealed. Shimmer cooed at the baby and it crawled as fast as it could to her and snuggled against Shimmer. Later she would take it to the clan, but for now, she would spend some time with it.

.

(Chapter one)

The wind playfully rustled the leaves on her body. Her intelligent eyes pierced the wooded area around her. She was searching for prey, her eyes a luminous gold with flecks of red and purple in them. A sudden movement rustled the tall grass. The female Grovyle burst through the foliage and jumped. The Pokemon in the grass turned out to be a lone Mightyena . It yelped in surprise as she leapt onto it, sinking her claws into its dark hide. It snarled and whipped it's head around to try and knock her off. She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and jumped off. The Mightyena's wound was trickling like a slow, tiny, red stream. The Grovyle pinpointed the Wolf's weakness, its abdomen. She swept low and careened into the Pokemon. The Mightyena rolled with the blow, breath knocked out of it. The final kill from the Grovyle came slowly. The leaves on her arms began to glow and they melded into each other forming into a long blade. Then she slashed the Wolf. The Mightyena gave a long last cry before it died. The female Grovyle gave a sharp triumphant cry before taking the prey's scruff into her mouth and racing away with it back to the clan.

The leaves on the trees seemed to glimmer and sparkle from the morning's fresh rain as the Grovyle raced through Melody forest back to her clan. "Welcome back", Echosong said another Grovyle with open-hearted friendship. "Hi Rainbreeze", Echosong said, muffled from the fur in her mouth. She walked over to the fresh kill pile and placed the Mightyena down. Echosong beckoned Riverbreeze over. "Let's walk together", she said. "I'd like that", Rainbreeze replied. The twosome then sped off to the Marrep Clearing. As they walked they saw the marrep grazing and sleeping lazily. "Even the Mareep look content today", commented Rainbreeze. "Yeah",Echo replied. The wind whispered around the twosome and past them. Echosong took a deep breath. The air had a faint hint of winter frost. Soon the whole clan would be migrating to their winter home. All of a sudden she whipped her head in time to see a shape coming at her through the tall grass. She chuckled, the sound reverberated all around her. It was a beautiful and terrifying sound. Loving a challenge she sidestepped and the shape sped past her. As the figure turned around she recognized it as it bowled her over with a head butt. Echo sat up and gasped with mock surprise. Then she put on a perfect poker face, got up and said, "Leafstorm, you know better than to fight your friends!". He whipped his head, Head leaf swirling in defiance, "Yeah, but it's fun to take you by surprise".Echo chirped in laughter "You can never be able to surprise me". Then Leaf composed himself and got ready to tackle her. "Let's have a little match to see who's trained harder", Echo said. "You bet I will", Leaf replied, his legs tensed up for battle. The Echo leapt into the air.

Leaf got ready and looked up just as she blasted him with Bullet Seed. Echo slashed Leaf as she landed, Leaf dodged, but not before he earned a nick in his shoulder blade.

Echo's shoulder felt wrenched, but showing weakness only goaded your own enemy. She grabbed his leg and nipped it. Leaf scowled and bit back a cry of pain. She jumped back and mock glared at him, the red and gold in her eyes melding together as her pupils dilated into slits. Even her eyes looked intimidating, and they were only play fighting. Before Echo could react, Leaf kicked out foot claws smashing into her jaw. She gasped with real pain, Fury and excitement shone in her eyes. Echo cursed to herself, he threw her off balance. She spun out of the way as he slashed his Leaf Blades. Echo saw an opening and readied hers. She slashed and the impact when it hit Leaf was so powerful that he broke two ribs and was thrown off his feet and into a prickly bush. He winced in pain as he tried to move. As Echo walked over Leaf gasped the question "Truce?". She laughed, triumphant and then replied "Truce". They slapped twos(Grovyle only have 2 claws on each hand) "Wow!, that battle was very fierce, I almost joined in". Rainbreeze said, eyes shining. "But I thought you could win, Leaf" she chided him. "Aw man, but she so strong. Even though she's been in this clan for 2 years ", Leaf said. "Yeah", Rainbreeze replied. "Well that's enough excitement for one day", she chuckled. "Congrats Echosong". Then the threesome set off back home

.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _

_The low sinking of the sun set a auburn color to the rain- washed soil. A lone Grovyle from the clan sped up to a larger den in the clearing. His eyes shone with menace, and he was ready to tell it. He glared at his surroundings before composing himself, oh how his blood boiled at his planned kill. He walked into the Leader's cave. Slipknot, had served the Clan for 60 long years. Too long the Grovyle, Streamer as he was called thought. Slipknot looked up with weary, troubled eyes. "What is it Streamer?" He pried. "It's about a certain Grovyle in out clan" Streamer replied with cool demeanor. "Why don't we take this conversation to somewhere private….come."_

As the setting sun dipped lower on the horizon, Echo and her two friends arrived just in time for Dinner. "Why don't we share Echo's Mightyena?" Riverbreeze suggested. "Yea!!!" Leaf and Echo coursed. As they chewed, Leaf sighed in bliss, then he spotted a scar on Echo's hip he never noticed before. He squinted at it, realizing it was over a year and a half old. "Um, Echo, how did you get that scar" He asked innocently. "Oh, this stupid thing?" Echo twisted around to see it better. "I got this scar when I was really young." "What happened?" River said, sensing a long story. Echo sighed, then began her story. "When I was really young my mother had gone out to get food, so I decided to wander, making sure to keep the nest in sight. Well, this scar came from a Mightyena" Riverbreeze gasped aloud "That's why you always bring Mightyena back to the kill pile!!" "Yeah, my mother, Reflection, had told me that not all the Pokemon living in the forest were kindhearted and spirited." "So what did you do that made the Mightyena strike?" Leaf intercepted . Echo leaned back a bit before answering, "Well my wanderings brought me to a nice clearing with all Wildflowers and berries. I started chasing a butterfly and doing so I hopped right on a Poocheyena's tail. Now this Poocheyena was from the Mightyena Clan that we all hear about. So the pup woke up real fast and screamed a howl. As soon as it was done I was surrounded by a pack of Mightyena. The Leader walked from the misty forest beyond and bent it's head down and spoke with the Poocheyena in soft whimpers and squeaks. Then his head whipped up, and a cold mean glare met my innocent scared eyes. He walked over to me slowly, and growled, "This is what happens to trespassers when they harm my pups in any way!!" He knocked me over easily with one paw then unsheathed one claw. The leader placed another paw on my hip, then drew the claw down my hipbone, down to my ankle, blood was all over, I screamed, squealed and struggled with all my weak power. He only pressed harder and smiled evilly. All the other Mightyena around us, whimpered with bloodlust and hunger. He began to laugh as I screamed louder. There was a massive crash and then a loud hissing noise. My mother flew out of the undergrowth, and grabbed the Mighteyena Leader's neck, prepared to slice him in two. The pack member's slowly advanced on me, with bloodlust lighting their malice filled, red eyes. My mother seemed to sense this and launched from the alpha, and body slammed the closest Mightyena to me. Then all was chaos, my mother disappeared into a wriggling mess of Mightyena. I at last saw a glimpse of my mother, her eyes full of determination .Then I was crawling away as fast as my injured leg allowed me. I passed out right on the spot, but when morning came again, I saw a lone shape lay peacefully in the flowers. It was my mother. Since I was young I never knew what death was, but my mother wasn't moving and her skin was cold. I remembered what she used to tell me. About this fierce Grovyle Clan somewhere that would never let a crime go unpunished. I had half-heartedly made my way there and I guess the leader found me. To this day I vowed to take down any Mightyena that got in my way in order to avenge my mother's death. Only then will I rest" Echosong then sighed as the invisible, heavy weight around her head and shoulders disappeared. No one spoke until they finished eating before going their separate ways.

As Echo laid in her nest, she tossed and turned, her mind was replaying the conversation at Dinner . Finally exhaustion put her mind at peace. As the dawn sun's probing ray flickered against her eyelids, she slowly rose up in her nest, groggy from exhaustion. She blinked and noticed her two friends standing next to her. From the grim looks on their faces she knew something was up in the clan. There was a large crowd of fidgety impatient Grovyle just awoken from sleep. Echosong joined the crowd, and noticed at the top of it all on the Gathering rock, there where two Pokemon. She recognized one of the shapes, "Who's with Streamer?" Echo asked Leaf. "Must be one of the new recruits, now let's listen" He replied, just as Streamer spoke. "Welcome all Grovyle from the clan, I have some news to share with you. This beside me is Rainshine, he was viciously attacked by a Mightyena Clan ambush" Gasps of outrage and horror ran through the crowd, Streamer continued, "Rain, please say exactly what happened." The smaller Grovyle swallowed in nervousness then walked up. "It happened this morning, I was taking a nice stroll, when I felt myself be flattened by a heavy force. It was a Mightyena" Here Rain shuddered, then continued. Luckily Streamer heard my cries of pain, and saved me before I got…." Then he turned to the side, and a horrible gaping wound stretched from the spine to his calf. More hisses, followed. Rain turned back and stumbled a bit before continuing, "The pain was like a searing fire, and it wouldn't let go no matter how I slashed and bit." Tears sprung in his eyes and he stepped back embarrassed. "This crime will not go unpunished!" Streamer roared, taking approval from the crowd. There were bloodlust rages and cheers, before all was silent again. Then a Grovyle spoke up from the gloomy silence, "Streamer, where is our leader, he should be here now, helping us with the situation" More Grovyle began to wonder, and then Streamer spoke up again. "The Leader, I'm sorry to say, was killed by the same Mightyena that tried to maul Rain". Now there were frightened squeaks and hisses. "How could this come upon us?!" One Grovyle stammered. "We haven't done anything to their clan" Another Grovyle gasped. Streamer tried to settle then down. "Grovyle, I have a plan!" All the Grovyle swiveled their heads back to focus on Streamer. "The Mightyena told me as it gave up on Rain, that one Grovyle is responsible for this madness. The Mightyena Clan will not rest, and stop killing till the accused Grovyle has been destroyed." Now they were silent, each staring at all the members of the crowd. "Who could it be, Streamer, do you know.. Who this Grovyle is?" There where frightened glances all around. "Yes… I know who it is exactly!" Streamer announced. He whipped his gaze to the back, "It is Echosong."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Echo's name was called, there were shocked gasps and uncertain hisses. They hardly knew her since she was so new. Streamer began to speak again, " Haven't you all noticed something strange about her? Everyday for the fresh kill pile there's always a Mightyena without a doubt, making her very susceptible to being the one, I bet she wanted the Mightyena to rampage on our kind. All because poor little Echosong is an outsider. She probably wanted us to feel her pain, death-wise. Then again maybe she really did have the unlucky Murkrow shadow follow her." There was a stunned silence. Then outrages roars came from all around. Streamer glared at her, and she met his gaze with hostility right back. Before anyone could stop what she was about to do, she had leapt up from Leaf and Rain's side and slashed her leaf blade right toward Streamer. He gasped in shock, as adrenaline filled his senses. He back-flipped out of the way and cowered down. Echo had finally had enough, she had hated Streamer since she could remember being in the clan. As a young Grovyle he would mock her ways and pretend to act like her. But since she was now a senior he couldn't boss her around no more. He screamed in rage, and sped over to bowl her over. She merely chuckled and dodged, appearing right behind him. She slapped her claws around his neck and whispered "Surprise!" before kicking him out of her way, letting her claws drag themselves down his right shoulder bone. Then she took off running. Panting for breath, Streamer got up, humiliated, and then full fury took him. Glaring at the rest of the crowd who had been watching the scene with utmost horror. He screamed at them, "GET HER!!!" All the Grovyle did massive war cries and plunged into the murky forest beyond.

Echo had never run as fast as she was now. Trees blurred past her as she raced away, hoping her head start gave her some time to rest. She pricked her ears as she stopped and heard the war cries, gathered her breath again and sped away. As she ran, she cried with relief, the largest tree in all of the Melody Forest was up ahead. If she could just climb it all the way to the top she could be able to get away. She reached the tree then jumped on it quickly testing the bark for firmness. Then she scrambled up faster then she had ever climbed. Most Grovyle couldn't climb, Echo was exceptional, she loved to climb trees and sit in the canopy watching the sun go down. But not today, she was on the run, perhaps forever. Finally reaching the top she camouflaged herself by holding the leafy branches against her body. Echosong scanned the clearing for the Grovyle and finally spotted them. Echo pulled the branches closer, then closed her eyes, stilling her still rapid breath. Then she froze in horror, one of the Grovyle had caught her scent up the tree. She strained her ears to hear the Grovyle say, "Streamer, you don't think she climbed this tree? Her scent goes up it ." Streamer bounded over, took a good whiff, oh yeah, she was up there. But that thought confused him, there was no way Grovyle could climb, unless.. Rage for the earlier humiliation filled his mind and decided for him. He tried to climb, for the first time, and slid down, crumbling on the floor. He hissed in rage, hoping none of the other Grovyle saw his latest feat. He screamed again, and then with a huff, he stalked away to meet up with the other search party. Echo sighed with relief, she needed to go before the other Grovyle tried to climb the tree as well. As the sun began to set, her eyes began to flicker, before she succumbed sleep. A nearby hoot, woke her up and she hissed as her senses cleared away her foggy sleep. It was only a Noctowl, but something about it felt foreboding like she'd seen him before. The Noctowl gave a final hoot before plunging off his perch and flapping silently away in the night. Echosong slowly balanced on the highest tree limb before spreading her arms, preparing to glide down. Echo took a deep breath and then leapt off the limb. She fell a few feet before her leaves gave momentum and caught a nearby thermal. She glided, though falling fast, though the world beyond her birth-region.

Days past, Echo slowly began to starve. The night was her only friend, the day might give her away. The cold nights didn't help her sleep well, nor did it help her find decent food. She tried to fish at a nearby lake called the Ricochet lake. Only Magikarp served as her food, and as slimy as it was, it helped her keep going. Soon she reached the mountains no Pokemon has ever tried to scale. Snow flew in flurries around her, and the wind sliced through her like Leaf Blades. A musky scent filled the air, overpowering the wintry snow smell. This smell seems familiar, she thought and kept her eyes and ears open. Then came a crash in the fallen branches and a large figure leapt up and bowled her over, dragging its claws down her sides. Echo snarled and bit at the leg of her heavier opponent. He rolled out of her biting range. Then stood up with proud demeanor. "Do you remember me!?" it growled showing all of it's teeth. "I've battled many Mightyena in my time, sure I can't remember the name of every lowly Pokemon I face." The Mightyena shook with anger as he tried to compose his fury from the insult. "Oh, but you will!" It snarled. "I remember a little Treecko's mom that got in the way of a very fair punishment." The little Treecko had tromped all over my tail because of a so called "accident". Echo hissed, voice colder then the wind slicing at them, "How would you know about this!" "Because I am that same Poocheyena!" The Mightyena sniped right back. Then he flicked his tail impatiently at her. It took her a second, to see the strange looking kink. "Oh…." she said softly. "Yea… now I can finally avenge this!!" Then he leapt onto her, teeth shinning red from a recent kill, snapping at her neck. Echo grunted then slashed at the Pokemon's neck. The Mightyena winced as the cut slashed a neat wound into his neck. Echo smirked and kicked, digging her claws in deep. With a howl, the Wolf landed with a thud. Echo didn't let the Pokemon recover his bravado. She raced and bowled him over. The Mightyena gasped, breath knocked out of it. Echo then slashed her way to the Pokemon's abdomen. She slashed a claw slowly across his stomach, cutting deeper and deeper. The Mightyena saw the maddened look in her eyes, and thrust up with his paws. Echo rolled away just in time, blasting him with a bullet seed. Then she sapped some of his energy with Giga Drain. Both adversaries were panting and bleeding, to Echo it was the first time her body had felt real pain in a long time. Soon the Mightyena was the first to fall. Echo walked over then stopped when he spoke, "You're Echosong, aren't you"? That famous Mightyena hunter?" "Kind of, Yeah." she answered. "I have always wanted to battle you to see how strong you really were. But I never thought that I would lose. the Mightyena introduced himself "My name is Jetstream by the way." "You already know mine." Echosong said, looking sheepish. "You weren't thinking of going in the Shiver Mountains… were you?" Jetstream asked. "I actually was." Echo said. "I'm on the run" "So am I" Jet rasped. "I was kicked out, they didn't think I was powerful enough, and they hated the tail" "I'm really sorry about that" Echo replied and her eyes shone with apology. "Well, now, I have told my story now tell me yours" So Echo did, the cold biting wind had made them both numb but it was bearable. Once Echo finished, Jet slowly sat up and said, "I don't think a Mightyena killed your leader."

_Updating soon._


End file.
